


home remedy

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Multi, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 02:21:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>written for the spn anon meme</p>
    </blockquote>





	home remedy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nonnie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonnie/gifts).



> written for the spn anon meme

"For the last time I don't want any."  
  
The voice emerging from the giant pile of blankets on the sofa sounded like Jared, albeit stuffier and a bit muffled and very sick. That part was unmistakable. Gen could make out the tip of one red nose sticking out from the top, but the rest was hidden from view.  
  
"Why are men such children," she muttered, taking the bottle of Dayquil back to the kitchen where Misha was blending something bright green and liquid.   
  
The whirring stopped for a second.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"I said--nevermind. He doesn't want the Dayquil," Gen said, one hand on her hip, in a tone that meant Misha had better have a solution. If there was anything worse than having a mopey, snuffly Jared all day it was having the ordeal drawn out for a week because he refused to take any sort of medicine.   
  
"That's because my home remedy is far superior," Misha said, removing the top off the blender. He poured a bit of the smoothie in a glass for Gen. She could make out pears and apple juice and a hint of blueberries.  
  
"Delicious," she said, then promptly dumped two tablespoons of bright orange Dayquil inside.  
  
*  
  
In the living room, Misha cuddled up to one side of the Jared-shaped blanket pile while Gen stood on the other with a tall glass nearly filled to the brim. ("We'll just have to feed him the whole thing.")  
  
"Jare?" Misha said softly, one hand settling on the top of Jared's head, he pulled the blanket off enough so Jared's face emerged; eyes red and watery, a flush high on his cheeks.  
  
Gen took her cue.  
  
"Misha made you something you can drink. Since you couldn't keep anything else down,"  
  
Her former exasperation evaporated at seeing his miserable expression.  
  
"Gen says it's the best smoothie she's ever had," Misha said coaxingly, petting softly at Jared's hair. It was the only part of him that still looked perfectly shiny and healthy. Figured. Gen held her tongue at the exaggeration.  
  
Jared sighed, eyes down somewhere in his lap. Sensing victory, Misha waggled his eyebrows at Gen who then held out the glass.   
  
Jared took a big gulp, then winced and coughed once. "It's good," came the raspy judgment.  
  
"Good!" echoed Misha, then kissed him on one cheek as Gen settled on the other side of the sofa.  
  
A meaningful look passed from Misha to Gen, and a piteous, forced cough from Jared.  
  
"You big baby," she said finally, happily, and kissed him on the other.  
  
*


End file.
